moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Polearm
The is an offensive added in Mini Update 0.894. It has the longest range and highest attack power of any , but it has the slowest attack speed. Technical * The Polearm deals 45 Damage. * The Polearm is unlocked at Age 2 as an alternative to the Daggers, Stick, Bat, Short Sword, and Hand Axe. * The Polearm reduces move speed by approximately 18%. * The Polearm attack speed is slower than the Hand Axe, 0.7 compared to 0.4. * The Polearm has a knockback similar to that of the Spikes. * Using the Polearm to gather 3,000 will cause it to become the Gold Polearm. Likewise, gathering 7,000 Resources with it will turn it into the Diamond Polearm. You will get the Ruby Variant when you gather 12,000 Resources. * It has the longest range but slowest attack speed of any Primary Weapon. Strategy Using * Make every hit count, as the Polearm attacks slower than any other Melee Weapon and you may never get another chance if you miss one. * Use the weapon's knockback to keep faster opponents at a distance. * Try trapping your prey first, then use the Polearm long-range to quickly dispatch them. * Pair with the Shadow Wings and Booster Hat to negate its crippling speed. * Use the Samurai Armor to attack Enemies faster. (0.49 instead of 0.7) * Due to its slow attack speed, the Polearm is the least efficient Resource gathering tool in the game. * This can be resolved, however, by pairing with the Great Hammer and using it to gather resources at a more normal rate. * Try using the Polearm with the Repeater Crossbow, this will give you a powerful, slow weapon, and a fast weak weapon. * The Polearm can be used with the Bull Helmet. This way, you can get the most damage. It's especially powerful when also paired with the Crossbow. If you hit a player with the Bull Helmet and then immediately switch to the Crossbow, a player can easily be killed in less than half a second with good aim. ** Another option, if you get the Crossbow, is to get Spinning Spikes. With the Bull Helmet equipped, hit your opponent and then quickly put down a Spinning Spike. This is similar to the combination of Bull Helmet, Katana, and Spinning Spike. ** Getting the diamond variant of Polearm and musket can insta-kill a player, no Bull Helmet required. * Pair with Mc Grabby to deal with the Polearm's slow speed. When not in combat, switch to the Mc Grabby, as the Mc Grabby makes you move faster. * Pair with Samurai Armor for faster attack speed. It may also be a good idea to pair the Polearm with Tank Gear because of its slow hit speed (slow structure breaking). This applies especially to players who rely on Pit Traps. Against * Since it has slow attack speed, take advantage of every time they miss. * Try getting them in a Pit Trap. Use the highly efficient insta-kill method. * If you and your teammates only have Daggers, try overwhelming the Polearm user. * Keep in mind the Polearm is slower than any other primary weapon. * The Polearm does the most damage of any primary weapon (second to the Musket), so beware. ** Of course, it does swing faster than the musket shoots, and will kill the player more quickly. * Use the Soldier Helmet to reduce the high damage of the Polearm. This prevents the Bull Helmet-Polearm-Crossbow instakill. It can even prevent Bull Helmet, Polearm, and Musket from killing you. * Use a and take advantage of their slow movement speed. Keep in mind that by holding a Ranged Weapon, your speed is also slower. Gold Variant The Golden Polearm is very similar to the standard variant, but the shape of the guard has been changed slightly, and, of course, it has been turned gold. The Golden Polearm deals 50 damage points. Diamond Variant The diamond polearm sprite was added in version 0.896. It deals 53 damage per swing. The Diamond Polearm sprite, in addition to being colored blue, has an improved guard and larger blade in comparison to the Golden variant. This variant is the only that can kill someone in just two strikes without help from the Bull Helmet or Bloodthirster. Ruby Variant The ruby polearm sprite was technically added in 1.6, but it had to "be earned". No one figured out the 'secret' of how to unlock it, though many thought it was a joke. The ruby sprite was not easily unlockable until the birthday update (1.6.4). It has a piece of gold ore right in the middle of the blade. The edges are jagged, with two small blades sticking out of the side. Real Life Equivalent * A "polearm" is simply a blade on a long pole. This Polearm appears to be a spear, which is a long pole with a sharp tip. ** Because the sharp part of this weapon is on the end of the pole pointing outwards, usually it would be used in a stabbing motion, not a swinging motion. * If a spear hits you correctly, you're probably dead. This probably explains the high damage, though if you're hit with the side, as in , you won't take much damage in real life. * In real life, continuous jabbing with a spear is not too slow. The reason why the Polearm has such a slow attack speed is because when you swing a spear, the momentum of the head will keep the spear moving, and you will be hard-pressed to bring it back so you can swing again. * The spear is a bulky weapon, and sometimes downright in the way, which can explain the slow movement speed. * Hitting someone with the flat side of a spear would knock them back a bit, explaining the knockback. Trivia * The Polearm was originally an unreleased weapon found in the game's data files, lending credence to the theory that the Shotgun will one day be implemented. * It is the strongest melee weapon in the game damage wise. * The Polearm is usually called the Spear by Yendis Entertainment and the datafiles. * The Polearm was unique in that it is a fully functioning melee weapon right from the moment it is obtained, and it does not need to be sacrificed in order to obtain the Repeater Crossbow as the Katana does. ** This trait is now also shared by the Bat and Daggers. * Though the Golden Polearm deals 50 damage, according to the GUI, and a player has 100 health, it still takes three hits with the Golden Polearm to kill a person. This is because the Golden Polearm actually does 49.5 damage, but the damage display is rounded. This is the same as all the weapons. ** This would produce a glitch where the enemy player would have seemingly no health at all. * It would take you over two seconds to kill somebody just by swinging at them. (Assuming you don't have the Bull helmet, they have full health, and that they don't heal.) Katana does it in just under a second. * Even Tool Hammer has a higher DPS then Polearm. * It has the second-worst DPS of any primary weapon. (The worst is Stick.) * Although Polearm does more than double the damage of daggers, daggers have 4x the DPS. History * 0.9 - Made it significantly easier to obtain both the Golden and Diamond variant, reducing the required resources from 5000 and 10000 to 3000 and 7000, respectively. * 0.896 - Nerfed Polearm. Attack speed nerfed to 0.7 seconds and movement speed nerfed to 82%. Added diamond spear sprite * 0.895 - Attack rate nerfed to 0.6 seconds. * 0.894 - Added Polearm. * Sometime in-between 0.85 and 0.894 - Added Polearm and Golden Polearm to the datafiles. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_e.png Gallery